Captain Cole 3: The Big House
Captain Cole 3: The Big House is a 2028 American-Canadian feature-length crime/comedy film by Lionsgate Films and The Weinstein Company and is the final installment in the franchise. It was released on April 4th, 2028 and was a success at the box office. The film stars Eric Osbourne, Emma Watson, Johnny Depp and Dwayne Johnson who reprise their roles from the first two films, while newcomers to the cast include Adam Driver, Willem Dafoe, Andy Serkis and Zendaya. The music was once again composed by Danny Elfman. Synopsis Cole and his friends are being hunted down by the FBI for escaping prison 2 months ago. They hide and accidentally wind up at a maximum security prison. Now Cole, his wife and his friends are imprisoned. How will they ever escape? Plot The film picks up right after the second film where FBI agent Edmund Snyder and his assistant agents, Leonard and Alvin, find Cole and his friends. Edmund asks them if they're the ones who escaped the prison two months ago. Cole tried to change the subject, but Edmund asked the question again in a serious tone. They were quiet for a moment. Cole then says that he and his friends are not the ones. Edmund believes that he was lying, so he walked over to him and asked him if he was at a drug store one time. Cole punches him and tells Kelly and everyone else to go quickly. Edmund tells Leonard and Alvin to shoot them. Cole, Kelly and the gang were running as fast as they could trying to get away from the FBI. They stopped running and didn't see them. But they accidentally wind up at a maximum security prison. A highly trained officer named Robert (goes by Robbie all the time) spots them outside. He walks over to them and tells them that they're trying to pull an escape. Cole tries to explain but gets knocked unconscious by the officer. Cole wakes up and finds himself inside the prison, along with Kelly and the gang. The prison was full of strong smart guys who do nothing but work out and pick on each other. That makes Cole remind him of when he was picked on by Mike. But he gets picked on by Robert whenever he walks by him. Meanwhile, Mike finds a familiar face. It was Leo, one of the gangsters that escaped from prison. He asked him why he's in this prison. Leo said that he's too dumb to stay in the prison that his fellows are in. Mike still has a disliking to Leo. Cole walks into the cafeteria and sits alone, where he finds another female misfit named Kathleen. She looked at him thinking that he was lonely. She sat next to him and introduced herself. But Cole didn't because he doesn't feel like cheating on Kelly. Mike walks by and sees Kathleen. He completely falls in love with her. Sometimes when Cole tries to escape, Robert screws up and gets accused by the warden of the prison. The warden even told Robert that he will get fired if he ever makes a mistake again. Having had his fill of Cole, Robert opens the door and lets Cole, Kelly and the gang out so that he will never have to deal with them again. Kathleen goes with them as well. And so does Leo. He said he's had it suffering here. The warden looks outside and finds them out of the prison. As he was about to announce all the highly trained officers, Robert walks by and the warden knew that he let them out, so he was imprisoned. The warden and the officers ran outside to Cole and everyone else. Cole can only think of one plan, and that is to run away. But Jack tells Cole, "We've beaten up cops before, we can beat up them as well". They then fight the officers. But Cole's friends were beaten very badly, and Kelly received a black eye and a bloody nose (just like Cole when he got hurt by the gangsters) Cole didn't know what to do. Kathleen walks over to Cole and tells him that she does martial arts. Cole finds a stun stick. He picks it up and stands beside Kathleen, ready to fight. All they have left is the warden and a few cops. Cole fights the warden and Kathleen fights the cops. Cole and Kathleen win and the warden and the cops were defeated once and for all. Cole, Kathleen, Kelly and the gang now escape. Cole stops and thinks. He tells everyone that they're still being hunted down by the FBI. Then Kathleen tells them they can move to the Bronx. But Cole disagrees with that because he already had a life. Kelly tells him that she and the gang is his life. Cole thinks for a moment and then agrees with her. Leo shows up and finally became friends with them. They go to the airport and bought tickets to New York. Then they found an apartment to live in. Cole has a new life now and is happy. The FBI breaks in and finds Cole and the gang, but an alarm goes off saying "Break-in detected" then "The police are on their way". The police show up and arrests Edmund, Leonard and Alvin for breaking in. Cole calls his father to bring everything with him. His father asks why, and Cole says that he and everyone else is in New York. 3 years later, Cole and Kelly have a baby son named Robert (named after the officer), Mike and Kathleen get married, and Cole's father and mother moves in with him, so does Kelly's mother. During the credits, it shows Robert as a prisoner at a rock pile. Cast Eric Osbourne as Cole, the titular protagonist Emma Watson as Kelly, the deuteragonist Johnny Depp as Mike, one of the tritagonists Mel Brooks as Paul, one of the tritagonists Dwayne Johnson as Jack, one of the tritagonists Peter Ostrum as Raymond, one of the tritagonists Andy Serkis as FBI Agent Edmund Snyder, the main antagonist Elijah Wood as FBI Agent Leonard, a supporting antagonist Sean Astin as FBI Agent Alvin, a supporting antagonist Adam Driver as Robert (Robbie), an anti-hero Willem Dafoe as The Warden, the secondary antagonist Zendaya as Kathleen, a female misfit prisoner Tom Holland as Leo, a misfit prisoner. He was one of the gangsters from the second film. He redeems himself at the end. Matthew Broderick as Cole's father Claudia Wells as Cole's mother Robin Wright as Kelly's mother Reception Box Office The box office was a success to Lionsgate. But due to the unsuccess of the first two films, Lionsgate decided not to make a fourth film. Critical Response Captain Cole 3: The Big House was the first film in the franchise to gain positive acclaim by critics and audiences. The film received a 93% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes with the consensus being, "Captain Cole 3: The Big House ''is feeble while managing to stay abrasive." Home media August 15, 2028 - U.S. (DVD & Blu-ray) August 19, 2028 - Canada (DVD & Blu-ray) Trivia * The middle of the film spoofs the Looney Tunes short "''Big House Bunny". * Elijah Wood, Sean Astin and Andy Serkis previously starred in the Lord of the Rings franchise. Rating The film is rated PG-13 due to... * Language * Intense Violence * Action * Thematic Material * Some Suggestive Content Polls Choose your opinion Finally! A successful Captain Cole film. Tough question. Ugh! Not again Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate Films Category:The Weinstein Company Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Crime films Category:2028 Category:2028 films Category:Final Installments Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:PG-13 Films Category:Captain Cole